


cracked stones

by SaturdayShakedown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stone Butch, Vaginal Fingering, high femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayShakedown/pseuds/SaturdayShakedown
Summary: alexa just wants to make it better.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	cracked stones

**Author's Note:**

> this came into my head and now the rest of you have to deal, set after extreme rules 2020?
> 
> (slight edits for grammar/etc made on 10/3/20)

nikki was tired. tired of constantly losing matches lately. tired of sasha banks. tired of bayley. tired of most of it. 

not of her girlfriend, though. alexa could never tire her out. 

rough makeouts in the elevator down to the car had become a regular routine. particularly after a loss. nikki’s gotta put that feral anger somewhere productive, right? it’s not like alexa minded being pinned against the wall and kissing her tag team partner too much either. she....liked nikki a lot. 

something about tonight was different. more somber. alexa could sense nikki’s weak. she’d usually bounce right back and would be giggling and babbling on about something again. not tonight. 

nikki grabs at alexa’s free hand on the drive to where they were sleeping. alexa holds it while she drives. their silences are always comfortable. but tonight’s was a little heavier.

check-in at the hotel is a blur. nikki just wants to lay down and sleep for days. loving on alexa makes her feel better too. 

it seems like they both hit the bed at the same second. nikki on top as usual, taking what’s unarguably hers, almost ripping alexa’s shirt. nikki stops the furious kisses and frustrated dirty talk to get her strap-on from her bag, which at this point in their relationship feels like a second skin. 

nikki’s being a little rougher than normal tonight. alexa’s not feeling this. it’s not that she doesn’t like it, she feels....bad tonight. she doesn’t want to take even more energy from her. but she knows they both still want sex. but not this.

“hey nikki?”

“hm, what’s wrong? s’okay?” nikki’s eyes suddenly fill with worry. “not in the mood to play tonight?”

“it’s not that....” alexa has an idea. nikki wasn’t one to openly admit it to anyone, but she was a self-proclaimed butch. alexa doesn’t think she’s ever made nikki cum directly, or even at all. it was always just nikki essentially worshipping the blonde’s entire body until she had made sure they both were satisfied from just alexa being satisfied. she didn’t know why, because she always wanted to touch her, but nikki always seemed a little aversed to being touched too much. she could count on one hand the times she’s seen her own girlfriend completely naked. this was all fine with alexa. she liked this. but there’s no harm in asking, the worst answer she would get is a no followed by being tied up.

“maybe i can.....take care of you instead tonight? only if you want to...we can try...and go slow...and stop and switch places or whatever if you want to. i don't know if that's okay.”

if nikki was drinking something, she would have spit it out through her nose. she’d obviously had orgasms before. but they mostly had been weak ones by herself in the shower when no one else was around. she just always saw herself as a giver. not a receiver. she just couldn’t picture it. nikki honestly didn’t exactly love her body either. she usually kept at least a shirt or sports bra on during sex. it made her feel like a little less of an eyesore on the person she was with. it's not that she couldn't, she just hadn't thought about actually letting someone reciprocate before. it was never a direct no? it was just nobody has ever made her think this far.

with alexa? the girl she...liked a lot? and with how tired and exasperated she was after this particular match.....maybe. just one time. and they'd never speak of it again.

“erm....” alexa’s hands looked so soft. she’d trimmed her nails. alexa in general tonight looked even more beautiful for some reason. nikki doesn’t want to talk anymore. she just wants to kiss her. “i’d have to follow your lead, lexi....you know i don’t usually...uh....” she finds herself caressing alexa’s delicate fingers while she speaks. 

“i know, i know, and i don’t want to pressure you either.” alexa inched herself close to nikki’s cheek, and gave it a tiny little lick. nikki felt all of the blood rushing to her face. “but...if you want to?” the last question was a featherlight whisper in nikki’s ear. alexa’s breath on her skin caused an uncontrollable tingling itch.

“gentle? and..just this one time...”

“of course......” alexa’s smile widened into a soft yet impish grin. “just relax. i got you.”

alexa lightly pushes down on her girlfriend’s shoulders, pressing her back in the bed. she starts rubbing her hands together, the smle growing bigger and seemingly more evil, which made nikki laugh. 

“what’re you doin? you’re scarin me.”

with the swiftest of movements, alexa slides her hands up nikki’s t-shirt and gently cups her breasts, making the brunette gasp. 

“warm hands.” alexa had a point there. fuck, that felt good. but nikki was not accustomed to this yet, and definitely was blushing bright red. alexa was kneading them softly with her hands, pausing occasionally to graze over her nipples with her thumb. alexa looked tastier than usual, so she leaned up for a kiss and it was reciprocated. the blonde’s motions were so desperate that she might as well have spit directly into nikki’s mouth. 

alexa had caught herself staring at nikki’s chest plenty of times, even before they had gotten together. but it felt even nicer to finally touch her. making sure to question everything, just for the sake of nikki’s comfort, she glances down, then back up to make sure their eyes met. alexa licks her lips. 

nikki caught the hint and the request. not saying a word, and hesitantly, she pulls her shirt over her head, exposing her top half to alexa completely.

“oh, beautiful.” alexa was definitely staring and not moving. she must have spaced out for a second looking down at how gorgeous nikki looked topless with her hair slightly sprawled across the pillow. “can i...?”

nikki cut her off. “yes.” 

alexa positions herself under nikki’s arm, taking one of her nipples in her mouth to suck on.

“oh sweet jesus.” nikki instinctively places her hand on alexa’s back, the feeling of alexa sucking and licking her chest slightly overwhelming her. it was definitely weird for her to be on the bottom. she finds her hands tangled in blonde hair as her breaths start to catch. 

alexa had spent so long on just nikki’s breasts alone. she honestly would have been satisfied just with that because of how pretty and soft they were. but she figured she could get even more out of this, judging from the reactions. she just really wanted nikki to feel good tonight.

“pants off?” alexa asked with a pout. “they call me the biscuit butt....but if i’m the number one....you’re the number two....” 

they always made each other laugh, and that made nikki snortle.

“only for you.” she let alexa slide her sweatpants off for her. nikki picked an interesting day to wear light heather grey cotton panties. she was never a fancy underwear type. 

alexa noticed the giant wet spot in her butch’s panties. success. she had so many urges to dive right in and ravage her, but knew she wasn’t experienced with this. she’d noticed nikki would get wet during sex in the past, but she’d never wanted anything done about it, and never this wet. “darlin’....you’re soaked....it’s hot.....”

of course nikki was nervous. a little terrified. self conscious. but the big blue pleading eyes of alexa bliss and the intense tickle in her core were going to make her crack through all that. she’s blushing again.

“touch me....carefully....”

“you got it. i promise.

nikki’s legs fell slightly apart to give alexa easier access. alexa palms her entire soaked crotch, making her body twitch. her core was already radiating heat.

"i haven’t even looked yet.....but your pussy is pretty.....” moving the pads of her fingers in a rubbing circular motion over wet fabric, alexa notices nikki’s pushing her pelvis into her hand and ever so slightly bucking her hips, adding more pressure for herself. the scottish woman is making tiny mewls of pleasure on the exhale of every breath she takes. alexa had never heard this before, and it was gorgeous sounding to her. alexa’s placing kisses on nikki’s neck and cheeks, whispering more tender praises into her ear.

“lexipleasetakeoffmyknickerspleasetakethemoff” it kind of blurted out and in one word. softly kissing nikki on the lips for a few moments, alexa playfully snaps the waistband before slipping the fabric down her legs.

nikki’s was wet and swollen, her inner thighs had a slight sheen to them. she's leaking a honey nectar that alexa felt like she could live off of instead of water. “oh my god. you are a literal sexpot aren’t you?” that was corny as hell, and she will probably cringe at herself later, but now she’s pretty sure she knows what that word actually means now. how did alexa get this lucky, and how was she just now realizing she got this lucky? 

“i want....i want.......”

“naughty girl...what do you want....” 

nikki took alexa’s hand and started to suck on her fingers. her body's energy was taking over her self consciousness. she needs this and needs it now, and she’s never even experienced it.

“i’m...um....tight.”

alexa was now also, in shock. she knew it was going to come to this tonight. but it was still brand new to both of them.

“i don’t have to baby....promise me if you don’t want to....”

nikki whines and takes alexa’s hand from her mouth and puts it back on her core. “i trust you, alexa. i’m craving you now....please.” 

hearing that made alexa’s heart skip. she trusts her? she finally touches nikki, swirling her finger around her folds to lubricate with the scot’s own fluids, tracing a finger up her stomach leaving a gleaming trail. was alexa dreaming? 

nikki’s softly moaning continuously now. it’s so fucking cute. 

“i’m gonna go in now....just one.” 

she was not lying about being tight. one finger was a little hard to accomplish, and nikki yelped when it clearly hit her in a good spot. 

“oh...ch-cheeky blissy.....” the smile that spread across nikki’s face could kill a thousand men. 

“oh my god...you’re just..... my favorite person.” alexa didn’t even care about the word vomit. she just liked nikki too much. 

fucking her with one finger seemed to loosen her up. nikki had broken into a little bit of a sweat, panting and squealing with alexa’s careful thrusts. 

“good? is this good?” she knew nikki wouldn’t be able to form a coherent sentence during this. her girlfriend looked like she was washed in light. alexa couldn’t stop staring.

“one more....i think...please baby.....” 

the more worked up nikki got, the heavier her accent seemed to get. it was....weirdly sexy. even in regular circumstances, alexa was good at following sexual orders. now having filled nikki up with two fingers, she took her thumb to focus on her engorged clit while continuing to fuck her. alexa watched her eyes roll into back into her head and a shiver run through her body. 

“why are you holding back so much? you deserve this....you’re beautiful when i fuck you and i just want you to let yourself cum.” nikki was edging, perhaps on accident, and alexa decided to call her out on it. she could have been a brat about things like usual, but this was too special. 

a puddle of liquid heat pooled between nikki’s legs. alexa decides to curl her two fingers up into her pelvic bone, and hits a spot nikki forgot she even had. 

“gotcha.” alexa smirks, keeping up a nice consistent rhythm. nikki was smart and had figured this out, she had clamped her muscles so tight around her girlfriend’s fingers that alexa would probably get stuck if she tried to pull out right now.

nikki has never felt like this. she’s never been close to an orgasm like this. a low, animalistic growl escapes her lips that she didn’t expect and couldn’t help. euphoric tears well up in her eyes. she never, ever wanted this hot butterfly feeling in her lower belly to go away. 

“lexi.....i’m close....”

“good. thank you for trusting me. i love you, nikki.” 

that’s it. nikki pulls alexa down to hold her and moans unintelligibly into her mouth. hearing just those words combined with the physical sensations pushed her over the edge into kaleidoscopic orgasm. has alexa said that before? alexa slowly took her hand from inside of her, a string of cum still connecting them. “wanna taste yourself?” nikki would always ask alexa the same question. alexa pauses. “wait...” she licks her own finger. “ugh...yeah....you taste amazing....you gotta try this.” nikki laughs and shakes her head, but still takes alexa’s fingers into her mouth. not bad. 

“i...love ya lexi.....that was....amazing.” nikki didn’t know someone could make her feel beautiful like this. or feel like this at all. 

alexa laughs softly. “guess the truth is out.”

“guess so. maybe once in a blue moon i'll let you touch me. another medical christmas miracle. you’re stuck with me, baby.”

“do you feel better about bayley?”

“i don’t know her, i just know you, lady.” alexa thought nikki’s afterglow made her look like a fairy covered in morning dew, resting on a leaf. 

“that’s what i thought. i....love you.”

out of the all the new things they tried that night, they both might like the new “i love you” thing the best.


End file.
